Casate Conmigo
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Misty amaba a sus sobrinas y sobrinos de pocas, pero, ella deseo que sus hermanas cuidaran mejor de ellos más como ellos cuidaron de sus cabellos con latas para el cabello en espray hasta en lo alto en eso Misty estaba sorprendida de la presencia. Con sus obras en el gimnasio y el estrés del hogar disminuyo su presentación en Batallas con Autorización de Chloboshoka para traducirlo


_**Fic**_

 _ **Cásate Conmigo**_

 _ **Traducido**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017**_ __

 _ **Gracias a la autora origina de la historia Chloboshoka por, permitirme traducir este fic sin su debido permiso no creo que me hubiera sido posible de traducir esta hermosa historia, aunque creo que tiene indicios de Rating M+ por lo que no es permitido que esta historia sea leída por adolecentes una vez le agradezco a su autora por su permiso para traducirla al Hispanoamérica.**_

 _ **Cásate Conmigo.**_

 _Misty no podía hacerle frente como otro día, como ayer su hija de 8 meses de edad Rita estaba llorando todo el día. Su sobrina por parte de Lily también decidió llorar entonces pensó que no estaban obteniendo la suficiente atención Scarlet su otra sobrina de Violeta guardado por toda la casa y casi un jarrón muy caro su hermana Daisy, Mile, Winston y Apolo no podían decir la diferencia entre el lavado y el inodoro las niñas las niñas de Daisy cantaron canciones de Taylor Swift todo el día._

 _Misty amaba a sus sobrinas y sobrinos de pocas, pero, ella deseo que sus hermanas cuidaran mejor de ellos más como ellos cuidaron de sus cabellos con latas para el cabello en espray hasta en lo alto en eso Misty estaba sorprendida de la presencia. Con sus obras en el gimnasio y el estrés del hogar disminuyo su presentación en Batallas, pero ella continua hábil para ganarle a ellos toma sus partes en las Batallas su, Dewgong y AzuMarril entretenían a los niños._

̅¿Hola Misty hay alguien adentro? El hombre en la puerta está vistiendo un traje negro con refinado botones de oro y un ramo de flores que traía en sus brazos. Como un dulce y romántico, Misty pensó que no lo había visto durante mucho tiempo y ella aprecio el esfuerzo que él hizo para ver la pero no tenía tiempo de ir a visitar a nadie desde que cuando quedo a cargo del gimnasio su, hija y sus sobrinas y sobrinos que sus hermanas han procreado.

̅Buenos días Rudy, dijo ella sosteniendo a su, hija en sus manos las flores le bajaron la guardia las Islas Naranjas son un largo camino hacía cuidad Celeste por supuesto que vienes agotado.

̅Deseas algo de Té ofreció Misty.

—Oh sí claro por favor este lugar luce, maravilloso sonrió él miró a los sobrinas y sobrinas durmiendo en el Sofá de Misty ¿Es impresionante tiene su propio servicio de guardería verdad?

 _Misty sonrió y movió su cabeza._

—Ellos son mis sobrinas y sobrinos, violeta y Lily han tenido un día para relajarse y el resto de los niños son los niños de Daisy y Tracey que para ser exacto son 7 hijos.

—¿7? Grito Rudy.

—¿Cómo hacen ellos para hacerle frente, a eso? ¿Seguramente usan protección?

—Daisy gana dinero en su blog y del modelaje, explicó Misty y Tracey trabaja para el profesor y él tiene un buen salario.

—Aún 7 niños es demasiado.

—Mi hermana cómo que tiene las piernas abiertas.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

 _Misty calló en la silla hacía atrás tomando a la bebé para la siesta ¿Qué?_

—Bueno ¿Y dónde está Ash?

—Él está largo.

—Que despreciable dijo Rudy entre dientes, que tomó a la niña Rita de los brazos de Misty y le coloca de nuevo en su abrigo pobre Rita no has visto a su padre supongo.

—No es lo que tu piensas insistió, ella sostenía en sus rodillas el honor de Ash.

—Eres demasiada bondadosa Rudy pasó, a través de la cocina y cogió a Misty arriba con sus brazos y se puso tiesa hacía atrás hasta la pared para admirar sus curvas con sus manos.

—Tu permites que todos tomen ventaja de ti primero tus hermanas y luego él.

—Él regresará gritó Misty en determinación

 _Temblando contra los dedos arrastrándose, de Rudy. Sus puños se cerraron mientras ella empujaba sus brazos a su costado._

—Tú no me tocas aquí para besarme, pero Misty se deslizó en el piso.

—¿Qué diablos estaba pensado pensó ella?

—¿Por qué estaba tratando de basarse con una mujer con una mujer casada?

—Eh estado enamorado de ti durante mucho tiempo, habló Rudy con los labios temblorosos y no puedo para de pensar en ti en las noches tu me vuelves loco y no puedo ver tus talentos están siendo desperdiciados como esto.

 _Misty frunció el ceño y bajo su cabeza._

—

— _¿Cómo que mis talentos son un desperdicio,_

 _Rudy saltó contra ella en el muro._

—¿Por qué tus hermanas no cuidan de sus propios hijos, no tienes suficiente para tratar como esto tú esposo no ha hecho nada para ayudarte él ahueco su rostro.

—Soy el único quién está ahí para ti.

—Mira divórciate de Ash y lárgate de este lugar, y olvida todo y vete lejos conmigo.

—No puedo siseo Misty tratando lo mejor, de si para no molestar a los niños y no quedaría nadie quién cuidará a esos niños.

—Los Pokémon pueden cuidar de ellos, Sus padrinos pueden e inclusos sus padres también pueden.

—Tu no lo entiendes verdad, dijo Misty tengo a mis amigos ellos cuidan de mi pero ellos están ocupados con sus propias vidas ahora mismo Misty jaló la cintura de Rudy lejos de su nuca. —Por favor no me beses.

 _Rudy alzo su dedo índice y sostuvo en su pecho._

—¿Ni un poco o nada?

—No.

—¿Y sí los niños no estuvieran lo harías?

—No, dijo Misty

—Puedo tentarte.

 _Misty se levantó la solapa de bolsillo de su camisa revelando un par de aretes puedo darte todo lo que una chica quiere._

 _Misty estaba impresionada con el tono del vendedor._

—Bueno lo siento no te puedo dar todo lo que un chico desea.

—¿Misty debería de hacer?

 _Misty apretó sus manos en sus labios._

—Puedes irte, dijo Misty. 

_**Nos vemos después.**_

 _ **N/T: Gracias a Chloboshoka por permitirme traducirlo al Español para todas las personas hablantes del español ya que sin él esto no sería posible me gusto lo que eh traducido es una hermosa historia y me encantó hacer la Traducción gracias por tu permiso Chloboshoka por todo y nos leemos en otra historia.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto los personajes cómo la serie pertenece a: Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo está historia la hice para entretener, al público nada más ya que solamente la creé por diversión.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Editada: 04/ Diciembre/2017. 06:21 am**_

 _ **Dedicados del mes de Diciembre: Este fic va dedicado a mis amigos VenomSebas y a Tibetana espero que disfruten de su regalo, disculpa por entregarte tu regaló dos días de atraso cómo dicen más vale tarde que nunca. Chicos disfruten mucho de su regaló.**_

 _ **Créditos de su imagen a su respectivo autora [OR] Sunna 2000.**_


End file.
